monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 35: Battle with the Big Bad Four
Battle with the Big Bad Four is the ninth episode of Season 2 and the thirty-fifth overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on December 18, 1999. Synopsis The gang infiltrates Naga's headquarters to take out the last of the Big Bad four! Full Recap While Moo struggles to merge his body and soul back together, the Searchers meet up with Pixie and Big Blue. The duo explain that Moo is now using the final gate to restore himself. When the combined group is determined to defeat Naga (since he is the final member of the Big Bad Four), Pixie realizes that someone is eavesdropping on them. She fires a lightning bolt to some nearby boulders, which reveals three Zuums. In panic, the Zuums create a dust cloud and escape, managing to evade Tiger's lightning. After the Zuums leave, Pixie tells the other Searchers that the Zuums work for Naga. Suezo remembers Naga as the one who attacked his and Holly's village, and decides to attack his castle and defeat him. The others agree, as Naga will continue to chase them. Without thinking twice, Suezo teleports away after Big Blue tells them about the location of Naga's Castle. After they prevent Suezo from attacking by himself, Genki and the others plan an invasion of the castle. Big Blue has everyone hide inside a carriage that he brought to trick the guards outside the castle.But as the invasion progresses, their cover is seemingly blown as one of the Zuums became suspicious. Golem, Big Blue, Pixie, Tiger and Hare stay behind to fight them, leaving only Genki, Holly, Mocchi, and Suezo to reach Naga's throne room. There Suezo, Genki, and Mocchi fight Naga, but he defeats them, able to match Mocchi's Mocchi Cannon with his Mystic Shot. Naga then turns to Holly. She tries to escape to a nearby tower across a bridge, but with the door locked, she is cornered. With her dagger aimed directly at Naga, Holly asks him if Moo (who is currently fused together with her father) ordered the attack on her village, and Naga says that he did. Holly realizes that her father has been completely consumed by Moo's soul. Naga is about to kill Holly when Suezo intervenes, biting Naga's left shoulder. Naga throws Suezo off his shoulder and drops him in front of Holly. As Naga clutches his injured shoulder, Mocchi hits him in the back with a Mocchi Cannon, smashing him into the tower and right through another wall, which crumbles, causing Naga to fall and hang for his life at the edge of his castle. Holly, Mocchi, Genki and a reluctant Suezo try to save him, but he refuses, explaining that he has walked down the path of evil for far too long, lets go and falls to his death. Naga's minions surrender, and finally the Big Bad Four are defeated. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Naga (Anime) *Zuum Troops *Jaggernaut Troops *Kuro Troops *Arrow Head Troops *Master Moo *Pixie (Anime) *Big Blue (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Naga *Zuum *Jaggernaut *Kuro *Arrowhead *Moo *Pixie *Big Blue Trivia *This episode was originally unaired in the US when FOX was in charge, either due to Holly pulling a dagger on Naga, or Naga committing suicide at the end. *When the episode did air, a fight scene between Suezo and Naga was cut because Suezo bit Naga's shoulder and made him bleed. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2